


Monkey Love A Soy Story

by JustSagan



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Nutshack (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, Crack, Crossover, Crystal Gems, Death, Fanfiction, Its The Nutshack, MILFs, One Shot, Rape Fantasy, Short, Short One Shot, Soy - Freeform, ohhhhhhh, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: Pearl wants some monkey love, and Tito Dick will give it to her. Penis





	Monkey Love A Soy Story

[ ](https://imgur.com/jYbUlfB)

It was a normal fucking day for the faggets known as the Crystal Gems. Steven was asleep while his girlfriend Connie was cheating on him with a black man, Pearl was wishing one of those fucking humans would rape her like the fucking bitch she fucking was, Amethyst was to busy looking at hot busty Milfs near you and soy, and Garnet was literally the creation of two fags, so she was literally one big faggot. Oh and she was also fisting herself with soy.

But then suddenly out of fucking nowhere, Tito Dick busted down the front door with his fucking dick. Steven woke up, and died from to much soy. No one gave a fuck. 

“OHHHHHHH! I want Pearl to go down on my nuts!”

Pearl heard this, and jumped up. She jumped so high that she busted a hole in the roof, and then died from to much soy. No one gave a fuck

Tito Dick started to shake his dick, causing an EarthQuake. The EarthQuake caused half of all life on Planet Earth to die from Soy. A Lot of people gave a fuck.

A bounty was put on Tito Dick, but it didn't matter because Tito Dick never drank soy. So the Soy cucks never stood a chance against him. 

“OHHHHHHH! I want to buy a burger!”

Tito Dick purchased a burger, and received the burger. He unwrapped the burger, and started to put it in his mouth. He started to chew on the burger, and chewed it. After chewing it, he swallowed the chewed up burger. He repeated this until the burger was gone.

But then suddenly, Greg died from a soy attack. It's not important to the story, but I thought you would want to know that. 

You know what? Fuck it. I'm bored. This is a Spiderman story now. 

SpiderCuck was ready to drink some soy. The soy caused his cock to grow so small that he died. The End

Well shit, that was fucking stupid. Let's go back to the other story. Send Nudes.

Tito Dick decided that there are hot milfs near you, and you just need to give me your credit card information to continue this story. 

Thank you.

Tito Dick then died. Thanks for the money.

Suddenly, Amethyst was fucked by a hot Milf near you! But it was a trap! Penis.

Garnet died from Soy. Penis.

Penis *Dabs*

**Author's Note:**

> Soy Penis


End file.
